Acedia
Acedia (アケディア Akedia) is a Black Knights and an antagonist of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl. Personality Aside from Superbia, Acedia seems to be the only one who is completely loyal to Avaritia without questions. He is a little arrogant, however, as he is the very first version of Index's ultimate weapon. Not much informations are given about his personality, but it's showed he is very calculative in the battle and, amongst all the Black Knights, he is probably one of the most cruel towards the Fragments, and isn't really zealous in his mission, unlike Ira. On the other hand, he isn't showed having particular affection or comradeship toward his comrades, like some of them, but he could have a bit of care for his sister though. In the anime, he has nearly the same personality, even if he doesn't care at all about his comrades. He had even showed a bit of disdain toward Ira in a scene, and developped a kind of obsession toward the Eye of Aeon's bearer, Kakeru. Plot 'Past Life' Acedia is not one but a two humans combining their magical power together. They are Benedictus of the Bookshelf (書架のベネディクトゥス Shokan no Benedikkutusu) and Scholastica of the Bookshelf (書架のスコラスティカ Shokan no Sukorasutika). The two used to live in Mt. Elbrus of the Caucasus range. Benedictus' real body was only his head, from the neck and under were replace with an artificial body called Batraz to amplify high speed chanting and the power of his attack spells. Scholastica's body was completely discarded and her psyche was transferred to the orb shape artificial body in front of Benedictus' chest called Dzerassæ, which also stored all of his relic and spell books. Due to not having a humanoid body, Scholastica's "body" is actually a hologram projection and couldn't talk. Due to her link with Benedictus, she can communicate telepathically with him. However, for other people, she couldn't do more than bodily gestures to communicate with them. As the artificial body research of Index progress, both of them often use a giant artificial body call Uastyrdji for combat situation. Later in 1945, they came with Georgius of the Rainbow as his subordinates to Ayamegaoka to defeat the witch Lieselotte Despite his magical abilities, the gap of power between him and Liselotte was obviously to great and he was killed. After Georgius managed to defeat Liselotte by splitting her power into different dimensions, Misao Kusakabe used her shikigami to bound the Larvaes into Benedictus and others' bodies, forming the Black Knights. He would then spend his life to defend the crystal which was holding Liselotte (now as Lisette) imprisoned. 'Fragments' In 2009, the Fragments of Liselotte was gathered in the Red Night and the Black Knights decided to destroy them. After Gula was killed and Ira was incapacitated, he and Invidia was dispatched to attack the Fragments from two direction, making a surprise attack. Unfortunately, only he was able to arrive at the designated point, as Invidia was stopped on her way by Shiori. Even without support, his abilities as the ultimate weapon of Index gave him some advantages. However, he was also facing with all the Fragments (except for Shiori who was defending the bridge) at the same time, therefore, he was defeated by their combined efforts. During the battle, while others distracted him, Misuzu used her most powerful weapon, the cursed sword Doujigiri Yasutsuna to slice his head in half. He did not die, however; the one that Misuzu killed was his sister Scholastica instead. In rage and anguish, Acedia swore revenge the next time they meet and teleported away. Unfortunately for him, Shiori was still at the bridge and he encountered her on his way back to the crystal. He tried to attack but to no avail, as his magical capabilities was halved by losing his sister. Shiori then revealed that she was "Ursula of the Bookshelf", the completed version of Index's ultimate weapon, and she held 5000 magical books within her body as her energy source, which was obviously more than the number of scrolls he was carrying. Acedia realized that she was also from his family line and was shocked. Shiori then killed him without holding back. In the anime, Acedia was killed by Kukuri while dueling with Misuzu. His sister survived to go for another mission but was later killed by Shiori. Abilities Acedia acts as the "mage" of the Black Knights. His proficiency in magic enables him to excel at both defense and offense. He cannot defense himself from attacks from more than two directions, however. As the prototype ultimate weapon of Index, he carries a total number of 8 scrolls in his body. Normally he uses two of them to support him. In a situation where he has to go all out, all of the scroll will be used, allowing him to perform more devastating spells. Relationships Scholastica of The Bookshelf: Acedia and Scholastica were siblings, and shared a body for combining their power together. Their relationships aren't really showed but it's possible that Acedia cares for his sister, using often the pronoun "warera" (we) for referring to themselves, and embracing her part of the head when she dies. Furthermore, he showed great anger and sadness when Misuzu killed her, swearing revenge to the Fragments. Ira: They haven't much interactions, but two of them were the first attacking together the Fragments during their first meeting. Ira seemed see him as a comrade, saying he would avenge his death, but Acedia's thoughts toward him are unknowns. However, in the anime, he showed contempt toward him, saying to Superbia that he wasn't like Ira and that he would kill all of the fragments himself. Invidia: They aren't really interaction with each other, even if the two of them have been sent in the same time attacking the Fragments from two directions. Shiori Momono: They were from the same family line, and Acedia was the Shiori's prototype as the Index's ultimate weapon. Although that, Shiori killed him after she revealed their links, which shocked him. Gallery File:11eyes SDAG Acedia Concept1.jpg File:11eyes RS Uastyrdji Concept1.jpg| Uastyrdji Trivia *Ironically, even though Acedia is a supposedly mage of the Black Knights, aside from Superbia, other Black Knights are also magi or sorcery users. *Scholastica's disability to talk to others aside Benedictus makes her Kukuri "mute-girl"'s replacement in Resona Forma. *His name "Acedia" means "Sloth" in Latin. *In the game, Scholastica's form isn't showed, given that she dies the first, slain by Misuzu. However, in the anime, she also has an individual form, and she has the appareance of a young girl, with blond pigtails. She looks similar to Yukiko, except she still has her Black Knight's face. *In the Black Knights's fancomic, it's Scholastica who speaks instead of her brother, this latter speaking rarely. She is very talkative and she has a horrible voice. Category:Index Category:Black Knights Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl antagonists Category:Traditional mages